


Sweet Torture

by Bloodysyren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Playing dirty with toys and all that is slippery.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 14





	Sweet Torture

"Come on, Jackie boy, open that mouth wider. Haven't you been craving this hard cock all day?" Gabe chuckled at his handiwork. The soldier was trussed up like a birthday present. Hands and feet bound, tied to their bed like it was the Spanish Inquisition, but a hell of a lot sexier.

Jack was pushing Gabe's cock into his mouth and gagging on it. Saliva dripped from his chin and he couldn't hold back moans that made spikes of pleasure rocket up Gabe's spine. The professional killer was straddling his boyfriend's chest, gripping that blonde hair in bloodied fingers, streaking the soldier's face with gore.

The whole room reeked of it. They had been sparring and Jack had managed a glancing blow that made Gabe's nose gush blood. Instead of cleaning up the mess like normal people, Jack had felt awful about his transgression towards his boyfriend's face and had asked to be put in his place. So here they were.

Gabe knew what the sight of blood did to Jack. It surged his own libido too. He held Jack's head higher, making it easier for the soldier to swallow more of his thick sex. Gabe bit back a moan as Jack swirled his tongue and came up for air.

"You're such a tease..." Jack said with a snarling smirk, licking his lips. Those ice blue eyes stared up at Reyes hungrily, his cock bobbing neglected and hard against his stomach. Prejack was leaking from the tip and Gabe knew that Jack was more than ready. But he wanted to prolong the teasing just a little longer. He climbed off of the soldier and went to rummage through the toy box. Coming back triumphant Gabe went to work slicking up a plug.

"Do you think you've been a good boy today?"

"Do you think I've been good? I did lamp you one pretty hard." Jack seemed down on himself and Gabe wished he wouldn't beat himself up emotionally so much.

"I think you do deserve a little treat." Gabe spread the soldier's backside, watching as Jack's face brightened a little. That angelic look immediately turned to melting pleasure as Gabe pushed the toy into Jack's twitching hole. He squirmed and shivered, feeling his body invaded so wonderfully. Gabe smirked, holding the remote up for the soldier to see.

"Did you want it a la mode?" Gabe chuckled and flipped the toy to the first setting. A low pulsing buzz filled the air and Jack strained in his bonds, groaning and biting his plump lower lip. Gabe couldn't suppress a noise of satisfaction, seeing his boyfriend being teased by the plug.

"Let's see how long you can last, huh?" Gabe climbed back onto the bed and took the soldier's throbbing sex into his mouth. Jack flinched and moaned, his body moving on its own as this killer lashed his hot tongue around the flared head. Gabe was sucking on Morrison's cock like a pro and he set the remote aside to squeeze those tender nipples, making the soldier buck his hips and beg for more.

"Ohhh, Gabe....please...." Jack gnawed on his lip again and tossed his head back. He knew that if Gabe kept this up he wasn't going to last outside five minutes. The licking and sucking soon stopped, giving Jack a small window of respite as Reyes squeezed some lube onto his fingers. He smeared it on Jack's already dripping sex, rock hard from his mouth, and took hold of the remote again. The toy was still lightly pulsing inside the soldier's eager body. Straddling Jack's hips, Gabe caught his lover's gaze,

"I know just how you like it, sunshine, but I want to hear you say it..."

"Ahh, Gabe, please...." Jack was on the verge of tears. He knew what was coming and exactly what it would feel like, so making him wait was blissful torture.

"Please, what?" The killer licked his lips as he rubbed that slick cock in the cleft of his ass, tightening his muscles against the soldier's hard cock, making Jack whimper.

"Please...give it to me..." He squeezed his eyes shut and his cock pulsed against Reyes' ass, "Please fuck me hard...Let me feel you...I need it." Jack couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice and Gabe finally relented, lining up the soldier's hard sex with his entrance.

"I'll give you an extra treat since you've been so good." Gabe slid down fully onto that rigid piece of flesh and simultaneously pushed the remote halfway, giving the soldier a buzzing good fuck.

"Ahhh! Oh, God! Nnngh!!" Jack's cock throbbed in Gabe's tight ass as the soldier clenched his fists. The toy was vibrating hard against him and Gabe was clenching his muscles as hard as he could, sliding up and down on that slick rod, driving the soldier deep into his body. Reyes let go of the remote for a moment so he could grip that red-smeared skin in squeezing fingers, kneading the soldier's hard pecs in his dangerous fingers, pinching those sensitive buds and shoving his tongue down the soldier's throat.

Jack pushed his hips up, forcing himself against Gabe's body. He felt so weak, overcome by pleasure. But the gunslinger wasn't finished yet. He scraped his nails down Morrison's chest, leaving bright pink scratches, the symbol of his unbridled lust. Gripping the remote in his calloused palm he shoved all of the way down, grinding against the soldier's thick cock and thumbing the button up a notch or two. The plug sped up, whirring faster. It buzzed against Jack's tender ass, making his muscles clench and spasm.

"Have you had enough, querido?" Gabe purred, able to feel the deep vibrations through Jack's cock.

"I think I've still got some fight left in me..." Jack smirked and gasped as he felt the toy pulse inside, watching Gabe riding his cock like a porn star. That coffee-colored skin was damp with a sheen of sweat and Jack couldn't hide his appreciation,

"You're so gorgeous..." His breathy compliment made Reyes smirk, trying harder to make Jack come.

"And you're making me wet, thinking about your cum in my ass." Gabe always had to make everything dirty. But Jack didn't mind. His boyfriend was a filthy cock slut and he was a whore for that tight ass. The more messed up their playtime, the more they both got off on it. Jack bit his lip and moaned, unable to stop himself from backseat fucking, even though he was the one tied down like a beast.

"You're ass is so tight. I'm going to wreck it so good."

"Are you sure that toy isn't going to pop your cherry before I get to, soldier?" Gabe clenched his muscles and felt the strong buzz of the plug. He pushed the button up all of the way and they both moaned, feeling the powerful sensations coursing through them both. Gabe was sliding up and down on Morrison's shaft like it was his profession and he had to earn every last dollar. Jack was moaning with every thrust of those powerful hips and the look that he gave Reyes could have melted glass.

"Let me taste that dirty mouth..." Jack whispered huskily, wishing his hands were free so he could shove Gabe's hips down with all of his weight. That tight heat was heavenly, making him groan with lust. Gabe complied, biting Jack's lower lip between his teeth.

"I'd love to see some of your blood, Morrison..."

"Maybe next time you'll land a good punch...Nnngh!" Jack was falling over the edge and Gabe's dirty talk wasn't helping. Jack thrust his hips up, wanting to be buried to the hilt.

"Fuck me like you mean it, old man..." Jack teased, egging on his lover.

"Shut up, boy scout, Maybe I'll have to teach you another lesson....Oh! Ahh! Yes, fuck!!!" Gabe pushed his hips down hard and moaned, feeling Jack throb inside him. He felt that white hot release filling him up as Jack shuddered to the core, the toy still buzzing in his ass, making his head spin.

Gabe sighed headily and squeezed those pecs in twitching fingers, watching as he shot his load all over the soldier's heaving sweat-slick chest. Reyes sat up groggily, clenching his ass and milking Morrison for all he was worth. He finally reached for the remote and switched it off slowly.

"You could have prolonged such sweet torture, you know? I would have loved to come twice." Jack said cheekily as Gabe released him from his bonds. The killer ran his fingers through the cooling release on Jack's chest and held out his dripping fingers for the soldier to taste. Jack still had the plug in his ass as he devoured those smooth digits, sucking hungrily on Gabe's fingers, making the soldier moan. Gabe held the remote delicately, switching it on and off quickly, teasing his lover.

"Oh, babe, I ache for you..." Jack's sultry words made Reyes' heart melt a little, but then his face turned stony again and he got onto his hands and knees.

"Show me how much you want it..." Gabe said, feeling Jack's strong hands holding his hips in a tight grip. That slick tongue lapped at his abused entrance, making him push the plug into a pulsing rhythm again. Jack moaned against that caramel-coloured skin, making Gabe shiver. He knew that he was going to get it good now for making Jack wait so impatiently.

"Ahh! Jack! Not so much...You'll make me..Nnngh!" Gabe pushed the remote higher in retaliation and Jack was practically purring against his ass.

"Go on, baby, give it to me hard....I want to come in that sweet ass again...." Jack lined himself up and shoved in deep, making Gabe arch his back. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
